On my way
by sofiaarias
Summary: Jace is after someones heart. Clary is distancing herself from two someones... Bad summarie I know, but its a good story, I swear... All Human
1. Chapter 1

**H****i guys. My name is Sofia.**

**This is my first story to this saga so I'm not quite sure if it will be any good. PLEASEEEE review, I would like to know what you all think about my story .**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. It would be pretty awesome if I owned them, but I don't.**

Jace's POV:

I was making my way towards the school entrance, winking at girls that were already staring at me like I was sent from heaven and, let's be honest here, with my looks, _who_ wouldn't think that? I could honestly get any girl, any time. They just fell at my feet like apples from a tree. It is quite entertaining but sometimes a guy wants an actual challenge, and this guy, already found his challenge.

Clarissa Fray. That girl was my challenge. Why? Because she hasn't fallen for my tricks, _yet._

Clary is the type of girls who is always looking to melt into the background. Much unlike me, with my golden looks and, admittingly perfect body. She hung out with this rat-looking kid named Salomon -yes, I think that's his name- and basically ignores me, because believe me, I've tried to talk to her.

I was walking to my locker when some blond chick '_accidentally'_ _bumped against me._

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She said in an awfully nasal voice, "I didn't see you."

"Well, yeah it's easy to completely ignore the fact that I'm in a room," Notice the sarcasm dripping from that sentence? "It happens a lot actually." That part was actually true. Sometimes girls –and the occasional guy, bumped in to me, claiming that they _'didn't see me'_ standing there. _Pff…_Like you could ever miss me. Ridiculous!

"Let me make it up to you," the stranger and unsubtle blond said, "Here's my number," she handed me a piece of paper. "Call me."

I'm not gonna lie, this blondie was_ hot_. She was wearing a long-sleeved sky blue shirt –of course, not forgetting the low V-neck, some _extremely_ short shorts and, to top it all off, six inch hills. I honestly have no idea how girls can walk in that stuff. "I'll think about that." I told her before walking past her.

If there is a thing I've learned over the past few years, was that girls totally dig asses. How did I learned that, you ask? Easy. My first girlfriend. I was fourteen years old and I thought I already was with the girl of my life. On every month anniversary I bought her gifts and treated her like a queen for seven freaking months. I was on my way to her house to give her homework because she had missed school that day, given she was _supposedly _sick. Turns out the best remedy for her was having the school's swimming team captain's tongue in her throat. I know, _ouch. _

After that I simply stopped caring. I started treating girls like trash and eventually noticed that they actually came back for more. I basically turned into a player. Had tons of girlfriends, none who I actually cared about and none lasted longer than a week. Funny, how one girl changed my life and turned me into the heart-breaking, sexy beast I am now. Yeah, I'm conceited. No point in denying that. But, Clary… That girl is _something_ I've never met a girl who _doesn´t _remotely like me, and doesn't try to get close to me. It is intriguing and surprisingly hot. I've never been in a chase this long, almost a year and a half, but this year, it ends, this year I _will_ get her. It is my school years purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

**H****i guys**

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed… Yes I am aware I am terrible at summaries… such an embarrassment, haha. But thanks for giving my story a shot! SECOND CHAPTER! YEAHH!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. If I did, Jace would be mine.**

Clary's POV:

I consider myself normal. Of those who wonder if the light in the refrigerator is off when I close the door, like everyone else. Because, obviously, I always see it on. Who can guarantee me that it won't stay on when I close the door?

Of course, not everybody is _normal_ like me. My ex being example number one. Sebastian Verlac. He is hot, with his pale skin, ink black hair and pitch black eyes. His toned body doesn't make him any less desirable, in fact, he looks like sex on legs… But, enough about him, I have to worry about someone else. Someone else who is not normal, like me. Jace Lightwood.

How to describe Jace? Golden… He is golden. Golden skin, golden hair, _and_ golden eyes. If Sebastian is sex on legs, _Jace_ is sex on _everywhere_.

Problem is, he knows it. He knows it, and uses it. Of course, he has something else going for him… A variety of _words_. I don't know how, but that idiot can take everything you say, twist it, until he hears what he wants. Confusing? Yeah, try talking to him.

Besides, the guy has been trying to 'get me' since my sophomore year. I have to admit, the guy is quite dazzling, in fact, I have been tempted to say yes to his repetitive and constant invitations for a date. Lucky me, one of his bimbos always come to my rescue. Well, according to them, _his_ rescue… from me! I know, rude much?

Hopefully, this year he will forget about all his failed attempts and just leave me alone.

So I was walking down the school's hallway, having just convinced myself that he won't try anything this year, when I heard it.

"Hey, Fray!"A, sadly familiar voice said, _right beside me._ Just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating I glanced to my right and, YEP, there he was. Jace, naturally, I groaned. "Oh, don't be like that… I just wanted to ask you something."

"Go on." I said uninterested. Now, let me explain you something, it's not that I am rude, I just don't know the guy. Yes, I know he is a player, and I am well aware that he is trying to play me, which is exactly what I don't want. Therefore, my hostile behavior against him.

"Well, now that we are in the mood…" He trailed off. Then shook his head. "So, I was thinking about how, in the past year and a half, all my offers for a date have been interrupted," _Oh, no… _"So I was wondering-"

"JACE LIGHTWOOD!" A voice suddenly shouted. I saw Jace flinch. A tall girl was storming towards us, her face beautiful, yet scary and defiant. Her dark eyes sparkling with anger. Her long black hair was moving wildly with her powerful steps. I t was only until she was in front of us that I recognized her as Isabelle Lightwood. Jace's foster sister. "How dare you!" She seethed, "how dare you leave me in the house after I told you to wait for me! You took my car keys!" Isabelle didn't stop talking until a weary looking Jace decided to intervene.

"Izzy, calm down it was a joke!" Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Isabelle started wailing about Jace's immatureness and stupidity, while making wild hand gestures. All in all, it was a bizarre scene.

I was debating whether to make a run for it and get away from Jace, or staying and seeing Jace humiliated when he just started dragging a still fuming Isabelle with him. On the last second he turned around and said: "I'll see you later Clary, think about my offer!"

_Well, fuck!_


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLOO! Haha, just had a good week… Anyways, thanks for the reviews… BTW, this is an All Human story sooo… no demons, sorry… I just wouldn't know how to write that **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Jace's Pov:

I love Izzy, I really do. But the girl has the worst timing in the world. I was asking Clary out… again. I was sure she was going to say yes… as soon as Izzy came in, power walking in the hallway, looking ready to chop off my very precious parts.

At least now I have time to think of a way to make Clary say _yes_, I've never met anyone so… hesitant, maybe, with me. All girls fall at my feet and all guys wish to be me so… why bother trying to impress someone? I've never had to, and I think that's just what I need to do with Clary. I have to impress her. I have to sweep her off her feet and win her over. It's been too long of me wanting her, and her ignoring me.

Now, the question is _how_. I don't really know Clary. I know she is beauti-hot, likes art and has weasel for a best friend. Maybe if I give her a weasel? Will she like me then? I doubt it…

Maybe if I just keep trying to ask her out normally she will come to her senses… I mean, nobody can be stupid enough to reject this awesome body and personality… I'm the full package! Why does she reject me? Why doesn't she like me? Why doe- Sorry… she just, intrigues me… a lot.

I am currently in first period. Chemistry… one of the classes I have with Clary. I am trying to pay attention to the lesson but my eyes keep falling on the mane of beautiful red curls. She is drawing for all I see. She loves drawing.

"Clarissa!" the teacher says with force. From the corner of my eye I see Clary's head snap up. "Can you tell me, please," The witch of a teacher continued, "what you think about what I just said."

"Uhh… it was very interesting…" Clary said, sounding quite unsure.

"Detention, miss Fray." She handed Clary the pink piece of paper. A light bulb went off in my head a second later… I had to get detention, that way, I would have time with Clary and would be able to convince her that I'm worth a shot… worth a shot? Since when am I not worth a shot? I'm good looking, funny, smart and freaking good looking **(A/N: I meant to say that twice)**.

"Mr. Lightwood, if you want to drool over Clarissa, do it in detention." She said as she handed _me_ a pink slip. "Thank you very much, sir." She said.

_**Bitch.**_

* * *

_**AN:**_

**Okay, I know… super short chapter but I did this to have a bigger next one… I'm already working on it… Sorry if this one was not very good :/ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So, as I told you on the last chapter I'm trying to make my chapters longer, which has been proved to be a seriously difficult task for me, I'm doing my best I swear, I'm really sorry for the long wait, I wanted to post before… never really had the chance… so, probably not a good chapter, but an important one, that is… **** Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary POV:

I don't mind being alone. I really don't. Do I wish to be able to spend some quality time with people at times? Yes, I do. Everybody does. I, however do not wish, in any way, to be in the spotlight. Spotlight. Something that Jace is _always_ in. Maybe that is why I never accepted his offers to go out. Well, that and his obnoxious player ways _and _sarcastic remarks. Not forgetting the fact that he _can_ raise a single eyebrow. Ability I haven't mastered yet.

So, after Jace being public humiliated by his sister _and_ teacher, I was having a pretty good day. First period was tolerable, ignoring the fact that I had gotten myself detention, though I suppose that one is my wandering mind's fault. Second period… I don't know. Did I mention my wandering mind? Third period was okay I guess, boring as hell, but okay. Fourth period was a pain in the everywhere. Sebastian sat right next to me and kept throwing me paper balls the entire class. I just bolted at the sound of the ring. I was currently walking down the hall to lunch, where I was sure I'd come face to face with a headache and stomachache fast delivery. School food. I wonder how on earth that thing doesn't move. I also never ends. I blame the asexual reproduction on yucky things. I shudder at the thought of the school's mashed potatoes, that is just something you don't want to be near to.

"Clary!" I hear a voice shout. I internally groan. I feel a hand grab my wrist, a golden hand, that is. "Sorry about my sister in the morning." I simply nod. He apparently doesn't get the point that I don't want to talk. I feel bad, I know I'm being rude to him but I need to cool off, an entire period with Sebastian bothering and assaulting me with paper balls and now this? I need a break. Lucky me, we arrive at the lunch room in that exact minute. The noise is so loud that he probably wouldn't even hear me if I had answered. Which I did not do.

I made line and quickly bought an apple and juice. Yup, the only edible food in here, and I still have my doubts. I made my way to my usual table where Simon was sitting, waiting for me, Oh, Simon. My beloved geek, freak and sad attempt of a musician best friend Simon. I absolutely adore him. We have known each other since we were kids, and we thankfully never grew apart. I sat down and we fell into a comfortable small talk that I always had with Simon.

"Hello Clary, Salomon." Said a voice I have learned to identify easily. Jace. Why is he sitting with us? I looked to my left and yup! There he was sitting happily, as if he always did this.

"What are you doing, Jace?" I asked, shock and surprise evident in my voice and face.

"I'm sitting… not standing, but sitting… I don't know how to explain it, Clarissa." Something inside me light up when he called me Clarissa.

"Don't call me that." I growled, "nobody calls me that." He threw his hands up in defense.

"Fine," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Wow!" I faked gasped. "Jace. _**THE **_Jace Lightwood apologizing. I never thought I'd see the day."

Jace seemed thoughtful for a minute. "You know, I'm not sure if I can handle your mood swings." I frowned.

"I don't have mood swings." I said flatly. Jace rolled his eyes and Simon snorted. "What?" I asked. "I really don't!"

"Keep telling that to yourself, cupcake." Jace said. Needless to say, I glared at him. He just made fun of me _and _called me a cupcake… well, not really _a_ cupcake, but a- oh, never mind.

"See!" An overly excited Jace exclaimed. "You are glaring again!"

I simply rolled my eyes.

"By the way, my name is _Simon._" My best friend said. Great timing really. That, and a _brilliant _thing to say.

"As if it matters." Jace muttered. I shook my head.

"Back to the point… Jace, why are you sitting here?" I asked as ncely as possible.

"Well, you know… wanted to sit with you and your weasel." Anger shot through me. I really don't like it when people insult Simon. Me? Its fine, but _Simon_? O, hell no!

"Isn't your slut going to miss you?" I asked him. His face showed shock for a second before it was covered by his usual smirk.

"Wow, wishing _you _were sitting in my lap instead?" I frowned. "No need to worry." He said. "My lap is free. Come on." He moved his chair and patted his lap as if to tell me it was _okay_. Well, it wasn't _okay _not for me. He was treating me like one of his whores and I did not like that. Not one bit.

"I would rather die, than to do that." Jace grinned.

"No need to be ashamed. Everyone wants some." He said. "Girls dig me, dudes dig, even dogs dig me. It is life's natural cycle."

"I don't dig you." Simon and I said at the same time.

"You are just on denial."

"I know for sure I am not in denial." Simon said. "I don't like you, I am not attracted to you."

"oh, please, Salomon, I can see the lust-full stares you send to me all day, every day."

Once again, I simply rolled my eyes.


	5. AN, SORRY!

**Hi! Sorry, no... this is not an upload. I'm working on the chapter but there was just an earthquake in my country and my mother wants me at her sight at ALL TIMES! I think it will be up for next week, though...**


	6. What did I just do?

**Hello **** haha, I'm happy… not sure why… I just am **** Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe how many people like my story! Thank you all so much! I'm hugging you from Costa Rica! (I'm a hugger, and proud of it! ****) Hope you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

CPOV:

I really don't want to get into explaining the rest of the day. Here's the short version. It was boring, it was stressing, it involved Jace. Jace had been trying to ask me out for years now. It isn't a bad thing, but it is really infuriating that he doesn't get that _I don't like him._ I don't. Maybe his huge inflated ego doesn't let the message get through his skull, but I've had enough.

Some girls call me stupid, crazy… and a lot of other not-so flattering names (no need to be sucked into my sad stories) just because I don't go out with Jace. It's true. I really may be the only girl in the world who would ever say no to him. Maybe if he was _nice _and _not cocky_, then maybe I could like him. Problem is, he is not cocky; he is _extremely _cocky. Plus, he is a player. Why would I want to get involved with a player? What kind of person would have such a low self-esteem? Okay, fine... maybe not the low self-esteem part. A lot of girls would die to be able to even _talk _to him. _TALK! _The guy has aked me out like a million times, I say no and most girls can't even get a glance in their direction!

Maybe I shouldn't waste my opportunity… I mean… God knows he isn't ugly… _I _know he isn't ugly. Why don't I just- NO! I shook my head at the thoughts. I _don't _like Jace. Never did, never will. If he changed his attitude, I could but, let's face it. He thinks he is a walking miracle and there's nobody else, besides me that dares to say no to him so... yeah… it's a long shot.

"Clary!" Simon's voice called me to my left. "School is over." I looked at him.

"Huh?" Was my unintelligent answer.

"School is over." He repeated slowly, like talking to a child. I glared at him as my cheeks flamed. I should be used to this by now. I've known Simon all my life.

"I know!" I grumbled as I collected my things.

"Oh, I know you did." Simon smirked. I blushed and glared some more. I hate to blush. Blushing itself, is not a problem. The problem is that I blush easily and an unattractive shade of deep scarlet red. Flaming red hair and a flaming red face?! No, thank you!

I walked out of the classroom with Simon hot on my tail. I giggled. Hot on my tail. It's funny.

"Would you like to share your amusement my dear friend?" Simon asked, while placing an arm over my shoulders.

"Hot on my tail." I said and busted out laughing. It's weird. It had never been funny before! Simon frowned.

"What now?" He asked me, looking at me as if I had just lost it… Probably, considering I was still laughing over _hot on my tail. _I giggled some more.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed while trying, and failing to control my unreasonable laughter. "I just thought it was funny, and how it doesn't make sense!" Yup! I was still laughing. "You can't be _hot on my tail_! Nobody can! I don't _have _a tail!" I had finally managed to convert my uncontrollable laughter into giggles.

"Ok, Clary!" Simon said, looking a little freaked out. "Don't go crazy on me now, we've been through too much together for that to happen _now!"_ I frowned. I was not crazy! If there was anyone crazy between the two of us it was him!

"Simon, are you seriously calling _me _crazy?" I asked, completely serious now. I didn't let him reply. "Do I need to remind you who was the one who came running into _my _house, yapping excitedly about having seen a fairy?"

"That was once and I was like six!" He exclaimed.

"You were twelve…" I said, grinning. "Who was the one that chugged down a hole bottle of ketchup and spilt it all over his shirt because he was a _vampire_?"

"Going down that way Fray?" I smirked at him. Shockingly enough, he smirked back… Oh, crap. "Who was the one that was jumping on her mother's bed, yelled 'I'm superman!' and jumped to the huge TV? Grabbing hold of its back part, falling on her back, with the TV on top of her?" **(A/N: I actually did that when I was four xD … I was a messed up kid!) **

"That is _so _not fair!" I exclaimed while blushing. "I was only four, I had just _seen _Superman and _you _had convinced me that I could fly!"

"Not my fault that you are gullible!" He said. In all of our banter, I hadn't realized we had reached my locker.

"Bye, Si!" I said to him while kissing his cheek.

"Later!" I grinned at his back when he was leaving. I had missed him. Sebastian didn't let me talk to him. God, I had been such a bitch to my Simon, I hadn't even realized how much I had missed him until I actually got my senses and reason back and decided to dump Sebastian.

"Clary…" A deep voice said close to me… very close to me. I closed my eyes as an involuntary shiver ran down my spine. I hate this guy. "I see I still have that effect on you." UGH! I could actually _hear _the smirk in his voice. I turned around.

"Sebastian." I said coldly. "Go away." He smirked.

"Oh, but Clare… I was just thinking about you. The way we used to have fun together. The way you made me feel when you-"

"Clary!" Another voice called me. Jace's voice. I watched as Sebastian's eyes filled with rage and hatred. He turned around to face Jace, who seemed to have noticed Sebastian too, as his jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into tight, strong and dangerous fists.

Jace and Sebastian _do not _get along. If you ask me why, I have no idea. I really don't! They just do. They met and _**BAM! **_Insta-hate.

"I'll see you later, Clary." Sebastian said and left. I sighed in relief, something which made Jace grin.

"So… what do you want?" I asked Jace.

"I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me on Friday." He said quickly. I couldn't… I just couldn't! Someone _has _to tell him and nobody else cares.

"Jace… Why do you keep asking me out?" I asked. He frowned. "You've asked me out every year, I _always _say no, yet you _still _insist! Why?"

Jace grinned. "Clary, I am going to keep asking you out until you say yes."

I considered this. If I say no, he would keep asking me out and I don't want that; but if I say yes, I would have to go out with him. While I was considering this, I didn't notice this: Jace staring at me while repeating this:

"Would you go out with me?"

My eyes widened. Seriously?! I slammed my locker shut and all but ran to the parking lot to my car. Sadly, Jace was following close. Asking the same question over and over again. When I reached my car, I was tired of Jace, and of running… Sorry! Not the best physical condition here!

"JACE!" I screamed. He shut up immediately. "If I say yes, would you shut up?" I asked him.

"Yes!" He agreed quickly.

"Okay then, yes! I will! Now leave me alone!" Jace smirked.

"I knew you'd come around, they all do!" He said and walked away. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and got inside my car.

Here something hit me. I had just said yes to Jace! What kind of idiot am I?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm sooo sory for not updating sooner, I had the chapter written, but it got deleted. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

JPOV:

She said yes.

Clary said _yes._

This are the thoughts that have been running through my mind in the last two hours. After two years of asking, she _finally _said yes. I knew it. It was only a matter of time before she cracked.

I'm going on a date with Clary.

Oh, crap. I'm going on a date with Clary. I have no idea of what to do! I can't take her on the 'romantic dinner and movie' no, too cliché and over used. It can't be something regular it has to be something memorable… well, more memorable than spending an evening with _me, _of course.

I blame Clary for my indecision. Maybe, if she wasn't so, so… Clary, I wouldn't be having this problem! But nooo! She has to be funny, smart, beautiful and a piece of a puzzle I can't solve. If she were like any other girl I _know _the dinner thing would've worked… but then again, if she _were _like any other girl I wouldn't like her. I'd probably bang her; but not like her.

Ugh! I've never been good at this! Maybe because I've never really gone out with someone. I need help. Well, you know what they say. In desperate times, ask desperately for help… I think…

"Izzy, open the door!" I shouted while knocking like a mad man. I knew this was a bad idea. Izzy was still mad over the _left-to-school-without-her _thing.

"No!" She shouted on the other side of the door.

"Izzy, come on!" I complained.

"No!" She shouted again. "You are a dick, and I'm still mad at you."

"For being a dick?"

"No!" She said, clearly frustrated. "For leaving me in the morning!"

"With my dick?" Okay, I know I shouldn't be messing with her, but, come on! Who wouldn't mess with their aggressive sister that will-

Oh, crap. Izzy is aggressive.

"Jace Lightwood! I swear, if I open this door I will cut you-"

"Izzy, I need your help." I cut her off, not really wanting to know how that threat ended. "It's important." I insisted after a minute of silence.

"How important?" Izzy asked with hesitation.

"Really important." I said. I heard some shuffling on the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal a suspicious looking Izzy.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Oh, how much love!" I said sarcastically, "makes me feel all fuzzy inside."

"Cut the crap, Jace." Izzy huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, I sense some tension…" I said.

"Jace, spill." Isabelle demanded.

"I asked Clary out." I blurted. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Jace, you've been asking her out for two years now. That is not new." I frowned. That comment, is completely true, but it still hurt my ego.

"Well, yeah." I said. "But this time, she said yes!" Okay, I didn't tell Izzy that Clary said yes to the offer to shut me up. No need for her to know, actually.

"Well, congratulations; I guess." She said. "But I still don't see how this involves me."

I groaned in frustration. How can she not see it? "Izzy, I need your help in figuring out what to do for the date." I said slowly, like talking to a five year old.

"Why don't you just take her out for a nice dinner?" Are you kidding me? I feel like banging my head on the wall right now.

"Because, Izzy." I started, "it's Clary. I've been waiting to go out with her for two years. Plus, she is not like other girls! I have to make her want more quality time with Jace!"

"Well, I don't know…" She trailed off.

I was losing my hopes on Izzy by now. I was considering asking Salomon for help. He has known her all her life, he must've done something she liked. Izzy's eyes light up at the same time she gasped.

"I've got the perfect idea!" She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shoved me into her room.

"Geez, Izzy." I complained. "If you want me this badly, you could've just said so." Izzy faked a gag.

"Just shut up and listen!" She scolded me. "Okay, here's the plan…"

**-TIME LINE- NOT TELLING YOU:O-**

Izzy is a freaking genius! With this plan, Clary will never forget the date!

I yawned. I was extremely tired. I got into my bed and fell asleep.

**Okay, I know it is short, and a filler… but at least its something. Don't worry! I'm just having some writers block…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY! I had meant to update sooner but I had some complications… I basically forgot my password! I also had a bit of writers block… I feel so terrible! Anyway, here is the chapter... This chapter is the date! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Clary's POV:**

Today.

It's today. My date with Jace.

My date with the most egoistical idiot I have ever met.

It's today.

I'm nervous. I shouldn't be nervous… It's not like I care about what he thinks of me. I don't. I really don't. I just haven't been on a date since Sebastian. That isn't a nice memory.

I don't get it. I don't get anything.

Why is Jace so persistent in going on a date with me?

Why can't he just leave me alone?

Why did Sebastian change?

Was it because of me?

Did I do something?

Am I damaged?

This.

This is all I can think of right now. As I am getting ready for my date with Jace Lightwood. The guy I swore I would never get close to.

Well, fuck.

I ignored myself. I ignored my warnings and said yes.

I'm done. After two hours of getting ready, I am finished. I was wearing quite a casual look, as Jace told me to wear earlier. I'm wearing a cream colored see-through blouse, tucked in high waist shorts and light pink ballerina shoes. My make up was minimal. Just some mascara, blush and gloss.

I seriously don't know how I lost two hours of my life to end up like this!

Anyways, Jace should be here any minute now.

As I was pacing around in my room, I started to think of the places where Jace could take me. I really don't think it'll be your normal cliché dinner-movie thing, thank god! Maybe we could-

**DING-DONG (AN: Sorry, had to do it ****)**

The doorbell rang. I casually made my way downstairs. Trying to ignore the fact that I was sweating more than a turkey in thanksgiving. Yeah, I know. Gross.

I opened the door to see a breath taking Jace. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved v-neck shirt. His hair was perfectly messy, as always. He looked so casual, yet so freaking good!

"Hey!" Jace greeted me brightly, his whole face lighting up with a smile.

"Hey," I said as I closed the door behind me. "So, where are we going?"

Jace grinned mischievously. "Not telling." I gaped at him like an idiot.

"What?" I asked indignant. "Come on! Tell me!"

"Nope, now get in the car." Jace demanded, opening the passenger door of the car for me. I rolled my eyes and got in. Not showing the fact that I was impressed by his chivalrous act. Jace got in the car himself and we took to our- to _my _unknown destination.

The car ride was full with mindless chatter. It actually surprised me the fact that I can carry a conversation with Jace. We arrived to the place in twenty minutes. I couldn't help but gasp.

"What?" Jace asked. "You don't like it?" He looked quite worried.

"No, no it's not that." I quickly recovered myself. "It's just that I haven't been here in so long!" Jace heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good!" Jace said. "That means it will be easier to beat you." I fake gasped, turning to look at him and placing a hand over my chest.

"Yeah, right." I said. "Nobody beats me. I'm the best of the best in mini golf."

"Guess we'll just have to see." Jace said cockily while getting out of the car.

I shook my head. Grinning like a fool. "Oh, its on!" I exclaimed, quickly getting out of the car to chase after Jace.

After getting our clubs **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)** Jace and I made our way to the first hole.

"Wanna go first, princess?" I mockingly asked Jace. Who in response, scoffed.

"Princess?" He questioned. I giggled. "I think I'll let you go first. That way you won't be so stupefied by my mad skills!" He cockily said.

"Okay, just don't cry when you get your ass handed to you." I confidently said.

I positioned myself after analyzing the court. Since it was the first hole, it was really easy. A straight shot with a mini sand dune in the middle. I hit the ball, watching as it kept going straight, passing the sand dune and entering perfectly in the hole! I started jumping, rubbing my victory in Jace's face.

"Don't get too excited, Fray. It's the first hole." I rolled my eyes. Jealous. That's what he was. Just jealous of _my _mad skills.

I watched as Jace hit his ball. Too hard. I thought. I watched as his ball passed next to the hole, and straight out of the court. Insert incredibly loud snort here!

"And you say _you _have mad skills!" I exclaim while laughing.

"Shut up!" Jace mumbles, the skin of his cheeks turning a cute pink color. Aww! He's blushing!

"You look cute when you blush." I state.

"I'm not blushing!" He persisted, turning even more red.

-TIME LINE-TIME LINE-TIME LINE-

I won! A little obvious. I wasn't even trying. Jace _sucks_ with a capital SUCKS! I also realized, Jace is a sore loser. Probably because he is used to winning ll the time. He kept whining about how my club was different. We even changed clubs! He still whined about it. Now he is just pouty. He looks adorable.

"Jace." I say cautiously. He frowned and humphed **(A/N: I really have no idea about that word. I was trying to put like when you hmm! But not moaning, more like when you are irritated. I'll say humphed!) **"You can't be mad! You were the one that brought me here!" He humphed again. "Well, if it helps I had fun." I studied his face as a small smile slipped in. I found myself smiling too. I really did have fun. When Jace wasn't a dick, he was very nice and fun.

"Fine, but, just so you know… I used to rock at mini golf." He finally said.

"Used to being the key words." I said, laughing. After shooting me an incredulous look, he joined in my laughing spree as we walked towards his car.

"Let's go eat." He suddenly said. I raised my brows.

"I thought the date was over?" I asked, not really wanting it to end. This was the most fun I'd had since Sebastian. I remember when he was all sweet. What happened to my Sebastian? Why did he turn into a cheating, abusive monster?

"Well, I don't know about you, but losing made me hungry." Jace's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"I wouldn't know, I didn't lose!" I replied, taunting him. He scowled.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

I laughed. He smiled.

We got in his car and he started driving. I instantly recognized the place. Taki's. It had been so long. I remember I always used to come with Simon. Eat their coconut pancakes with a chocolate milkshake. Yum!

As soon as the car stopped moving, I jumped out and raced through the doors, hearing Jace's booming laughter behind me. I didn't care. I was in Taki's! When I was sitting down, Jace came in and located me, walking quickly to our booth. He sat down and smiled at me. A glint in his eyes that I couldn't describe.

"Hello, what can I get you?" A voice asked from beside us. I looked to my left to spot a girl, around 14 years old, staring awe struck at Jace.

"Can you get me some coconut pancakes and a chocolate milkshake, please?" I asked the girl. She quickly nodded and scribbled in her notepad. After Jace ordered his hamburger, she quickly left to make the orders. She was adorable. As our food was being made, Jace and I played I spy. Childish, but fun.

Our food was served and we dug in. We didn't speak as we eat. It was that good. It actually made Jace shut up! Magical. We finished eating and made some small talk, then we left.

As I was laying in my bed, I was thinking about the date. I enjoyed it so much. Maybe I did wanted it to happen again...


End file.
